


No Coffee in the Truck

by lionheartedghost



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Background Buddie if you squint, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: “I finished the inventory. I thought I could carry the kit and my coffee down from the truck at the same time.” Buck lifted his head to sombrely meet Bobby’s eyes. “I couldn’t.”Buck spills coffee over himself. Eddie has spare clothes. Bobby is just trying to run a firehouse.Written for Evan Buckley Week, Day 2: “Why are you naked?” + fun.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	No Coffee in the Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evan Buckley Week, Day 2.
> 
> Prompt: “Why are you naked?” + fun. Yesterday’s fic was meant to be fluff and wasn’t very fluffy, and today’s fic is meant to be fun and is basically just 350 words of Bobby trying not to lose the will to live. One day I will actually follow the prompt properly. One day.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr.

“Hey Buck, I meant to ask, did the last shift say anything to you about inventory or-” Bobby broke off mid-sentence. He blinked. “Why are you naked?”  
  
Buck looked morosely down at the towel wrapped around his waist. “I spilt coffee. A lot of coffee.”  
  
Bobby furrowed his brow almost imperceptibly. “What were you doing?”  
  
“I finished the inventory. I thought I could carry the kit and my coffee down from the truck at the same time.” Buck lifted his head to sombrely meet Bobby’s eyes. “I couldn’t.”  
  
“Mm.” Bobby nodded. “So, the plan was to just sit in the locker room feeling sorry for yourself, or…”  
  
“Eddie’s got spare clothes in his truck he said I can borrow. I’m waiting on him to come back.”  
  
Bobby tried his best to hold back a sigh. “Didn’t we have a ‘no coffee in the truck’ rule after someone sat in a puddle of it?”  
  
Buck mustered a sheepish smile. “Maybe. But if it helps, I didn’t spill any coffee _in the truck_.”  
  
“Just all over yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, basically.”  
  
Despite his best efforts, the sigh escaped.  
  
Buck hummed in resigned agreement.  
  
“This was the best I could find.” Eddie came back into the locker room, clean clothes folded over his arm. “I think this is your shirt anyway, actually. Oh, hey Cap.”  
  
“Hi, Eddie.”  
  
Eddie dropped the clean clothes into Buck’s lap. Buck unfolded the grey t-shirt, held it up appraisingly in front of him, and nodded.  
  
“This is mine,” he agreed, pulling it over his head. “I just thought I lost it.”  
  
“Or spilt coffee down it and ruined it,” Eddie offered. Buck looked pointedly at him.  
  
“Well,” Bobby pressed a hand tiredly to his forehead. “Good.” He turned to leave; pausing in the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder. “No coffee in the truck still stands. Even if you only spill it on yourself. Clear?”  
  
Buck nodded. “Yes, Cap. Won’t happen again.”  
  
Bobby had a feeling it likely _would_ happen again, but he didn’t push it. He left the locker room and let the door swing shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr [here!](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well!


End file.
